


It’s Justice We Crave

by Little_Butterfly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Injustice AU, Injustice: Gods Among Men, MariBat, No Beta, in which the Maribat tag need some angst!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Butterfly/pseuds/Little_Butterfly
Summary: In which Marinette must make a choice: stand by the man she loves, or stand by the man who raised her like his own.Angsty Maribat.





	It’s Justice We Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my Tumblr, but I decided to post it here as well cause why the heck not! Be warned that my memory of the Injustice comics are a bit spotty at best, but I had inspiration for some angsty Injustice Maribat. 
> 
> Just a bit of background, this two-shot takes place just after Year 3 in the Injustice comics, where the Insurgency went into hiding after the battle between Trigon and Mister Mxyzptlk.

White.

That’s all the Marinette saw when Shazam and Doctor Fate infused their powers to dispel the warring magic that was destroying their reality.

Damian was holding onto her, gripping her by her hips as they were engulfed in the bright light. Had it been a few years ago, Marinette would’ve been delighted, but now it took all she had to _not_ viciously rip herself away from him.

But the light was too bright, the force of magic too strong, and it wasn’t long until she felt the buzz of magic deep into her senses. She could vaguely hear Tikki within her earrings, calling her to watch out, and everything went black.

When she woke up again, she noticed two things. One, she was detransformed in a room she does not recognize. And two, Damian was by her side, sitting in a chair, asleep. He was dressed in his Robin uniform, holding her hand. Scrunching her nose in irritation, Marinette quietly and quickly removed her hand from his, and sat up. Looking around the room, she felt her heart stop.   


On top of a desk on the far side of the room, there stood a picture frame. It was a family portrait. Bruce Wayne standing tall, imposing and serious. Tim Drake standing in a similar fashion to Bruce’s left, but his simple smile eased the tension in his shoulders. Alfred was standing straight alongside Tim, hands behind his back, but his stiff posture didn’t eliminate the feeling of warmth that came with knowing him. Then on Bruce’s right...

“Dick...” Marinette whispered, her eyes watering as she got up and walked across the room, silently picking up the picture frame.

There he was, a charming and teasing smile plastered across his lips as she stood with his arms crossed, leaning against Bruce in such a charismatic way. There was a twinkle in his eye, a brightness that Marinette thought that could never be extinguished.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Her eyes then focused on the final two people in the picture. They were children, a boy and a girl, no older than thirteen, standing in front of Bruce. The boy had a permanent scowl across his face, standing tall and straight like the man behind him, but the look in his eye wasn’t so severe as his posture. He also had his hand on the girl’s back. The girl had dark colored hair, and bright blue eyes. A smile graced her lips in such a sweet way it made Marinette’s stomach twist. A light blush painted both of the children’s faces.

“You know, we were happy back then.”

Marinette nearly dropped the picture frame, turning around to the sound of the voice so quickly she nearly got whiplash.

Damian was awake, removing his domino mask while rubbing the side of his face. His piercing green eyes seemed to soften at the sight of her, yet they held a cautious edge.

_‘Good,’_ Marinette thought bitterly, scowling at the man as she placed the frame down,_ ‘He should be careful.’_

Rolling her shoulders back, she fully turned around to face him, scowl deepening, “What am I doing here Damian? Why are we in Dick’s old apartment?

Damian stood up, stretching his arms up, “I needed to speak with you, Nette.”

_**“Do not call me Nette.”**_ Marinette snarled. Crossing her arms defensively, she added, “You lost that privilege a long time ago Damian. Now answer the second question. Why are we in Dick’s apartment?”

Lifting his arms up in surrender, Damian responded, “l needed to speak with you, in private. I needed to be sure we won’t be interrupted.”

Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the feeling of frustration slowly piling up. However, she allowed that frustration to leak into her voice, “Interruptedby who? Superman? Wonder Woman?”

Feeling bold, she took a step closer leaning towards him as she continued, “Or maybe Bruce? After all, he wouldn’t dare come looking for me at his dead son’s apartment.”

At the mention of his father’s name, Damian dropped his hands, the soft look in his eyes was quickly replaced by anger. A pang of hurt shot through her heart, but Marinette quickly squashed it, forcing herself to mirror his gaze. She refused to back down, she won’t allow it to happen.

Taking three strides towards her, Damian towered over her as he responded, words laced with thinly veiled venom, “You don’t need to remind me that he died, _Marinette_.”

Ignoring the way he said her name, as if it physically disgusted him, Marinette let out a humorless laugh, a vicious sneer on her face, “I will _always_ remind you.”

Feeling anger completely take over, she took one step towards Damian, a finger digging into his chest. His eyes widened at her aggressiveness, but Marinette has been bottling her emotions for far too long. She practically shoved him with her finger as she yelled, “How dare you! How DARE you! How dare you make yourself comfortable in his home, knowing fully well that his blood stains your hands? How can you sleep here without seeing his face flash before your eyes, his lifeless body on—“

** _“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!”_ **

Blood rushed to her ears as Damian grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him. Fear doused her like a bucket of ice water as she stared up at the horrifically angry face of Damian Wayne, no, _Damian Al Ghul_.

The fear, however, must’ve been visible on her face because the next thing she knew, Damian bowed his head, releasing her hand as he stepped away from her.

Rubbing his forehead, he let out a frustrated sigh, “How many times so I have to say this. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to kill him.”

Marinette, rubbing her slightly bruised wrist to her chest, muttered, “Like how Superman didn’t mean to kill Black Canary? Or how...”

Swallowing hard, Marinette tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall, “Or how Wonder Woman murdered Huntress? I _watched_ her Damian. I watched as one of my predecessors daughters murdered someone I considered a sister. And you know what she said?”

Tears free falling now, Marinette brushed them aside, her voice hoarse, “_‘I didn’t mean to.’_ Just like what Superman said. Just like what **_you_** said.”

Taking two steps back, Marinette watched as Damian tried to school his emotions behind a mask of indifference and annoyance, but he was never good at it. She watched as guilt, anger, sadness, and a hint of indignation flash in his eyes, but never once did she saw remorse.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Marinette stepped back until she felt the desk push against her lower back. Bowing her head, all fight drained out of her, Marinette muttered, “You didn’t bring me here for a fight. What do you want, Damian?”

For five minutes they stood in silence, Damian with his back turned to her and Marinette with her back to a wall, lifting her eyes to stare him down. She vaguely thought to keep her mind sharp, to be mindful of any exits just in case things go south, but in her heart she knew that Damian wouldn’t _consciously_ harm her. But he would hurt others.

He hurt his father after all.

Suddenly, Damian turned to face her, and to her surprise, had a look of what only she can describe as _longing_.Letting out a deep sign, Damian replied, “I just want you.”

Another pang of hurt stabbed her heart, causing Marinette to flinch and look away from him. His voice was so _tender_, so soft just for her.

She heard him walk towards her, his footsteps deliberately making noise as to not scare her. She knew well that he can be completely silent when he wants to. That’s when she felt his hands, much more gently, grab the sides of her face.

He tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze. His green eyes held a yearning that she hasn’t seen in such a long time that she felt her heart break ever so slightly. Has it really been three years since this war started?

Holding her head, he spoke ever so softly, “I want you. I’ve missed you so much. But ever since this all started... well...”

Tears blinding her, Marinette did nothing as they rolled down her cheeks. God, she missed him too, but the implication is there, and she has to address it.

“If you say you’ve been busy, that’ll be putting it lightly. Damian, you abandoned your family. You turned your back on Bruce, on _me_.”

Swallowing hard, Marinette reaches up and grasped his hands, slowly pulling them away from her face. Her voice carried on softly as she continued, “I get it, Dick’s death was hard on us all. But Damian, you have been nothing but violent and reckless. You won’t acknowledge that even if it was an accident, you played a big hand in Dick’s death. You refused to accept Bruce’s grief, and to top it all off, you run off with the alien who is now currently running the world under a dictorial iron fist so tight that innocent lives are taken every day in the name of his perverted justice.”

Taking in a shallow breath, Marinette dropped her grip on Damian hands, both instantly missing their warmth and cursing their callousness.

Rubbing away some of the tears, Marinette forced herself to stand tall and confident, to act as if her heart wasn’t breaking with each word that was spoken. She faintly acknowledged Tikki and Kaalki flutter from under her shirt.

_‘Damian must’ve taken my purse away.’_ She briefly thought, but she steeled her resolve at her Kwamis’ movements, “You were never without a choice. You chose anger. You chose vengeance. You chose hate. You walked down a path that I can’t follow.”

“I’m willing to leave that all behind.” Grasping her hands again, Damian’s voice took a desperate tone, “I can’t lose you Marinette. We can both run away from this war. We can hide out and be happy together, like before.”

The desperation made Marinette stop short. Damian was many things, and desperate is not one of them. Something must have terrified him to the point that he was willing to walk away from it all. And there’s only one thing that could force his hand.

“What did Superman tell you?” Marinette whispered, now grasping his hands, “Did he _threaten_ you?!”

Marinette felt his hands tremble in hers as he shook his head, “No, not me... He...”

She watched as he tried to steel his nerve, clearing his throat as he looked directly into her eyes. Her heart finally felt like it stopped when he continued on, “He made it clear that he wants to know who is on what side. You have been neutral this far, but Superman... He wants to know if you’re going to stand by him or stand by Batman.”

“And it’s not an option to be neutral anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also shoutout to the amazing @ozmav for blessing us with this amazing ship!
> 
> Also, my tumblr name is isitsusi if you want to check it out!


End file.
